Scandal
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!] HunBaek, slight ChanBaek. Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun di pertemukan dengan Sehun di salah satu drama dan siapa sangka jika lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai jatuh ke dalam pesona Sehun, tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Sehun hanya pelariannya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Scandal

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, slight ChanBaek.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Idol life.

WARNING! : YAOI. BOY X BOY. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**Tulisan bercetak miring adalah flashback!**

**CHAPTER 1**

ALL AUTHOR POV

**Scandal**

Terpaan cahaya kamera blitz terus mengenai Baekhyun. Para wartawan dan kameraman sangat memenuhi gedung agensi. Para wartawan sibuk menanyakan tentang Baekhyun karena memang namja itu adalah seorang penyanyi solois papan atas yang akan menggelar comebacknya tak lama lagi. Eum, ini bisa di bilang konferensi pers kecil-kecilan dan Baekhyun juga membahas tentang konsep baru albumnya. Happiness.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apakah anda mempunyai cinta pertama? Siapakah dia? Bisakah anda ceritakan sedikit tentangnya?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Baekhyun melihat wartawan itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu karena itu akan membangkitkan luka lama di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tentang Cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya, kekasih yang begitu ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri. Park Chanyeol.

"Cinta pertama ya? Haha. Terdengar sangat klise sekali. Tapi tentu saja aku punya dan ia masih melekat di dalam ingatanku sampai saat ini." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ia selalu mendukungku ketika aku masih menjadi trainee, bahkan selalu mengantar jemputku. Ia bilang ia akan selalu bersamaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi ia berbohong."

Para wartawan yang mendengar cerita Baekhyun seolah terhanyut dan mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa kali mencatat di note kecil.

"Park Chanyeol, aku merindukamu kau tahu?" Lirih Baekhyun.

**Scandal**

_Hap~_

_Baekhyun menutup mata Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depannya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. "Hya, Baekkie ingin bermain denganku heum?"_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa terkikik lalu melepaskan tangannya di mata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu aku?"_

"_Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya karena kau adalah kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai dan aku sangat mengetahui tentang baumu."_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Ah ya! Aku punya berita bagus, kau mau dengar tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun._

"_Apa itu? Berita bagus untukmu adalah berita bagus untukku juga."_

"_Jangan kaget ya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu ia sedekit berdehem. "Aku di terima menjadi trainee di EX Entertainment."_

_Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyuman gembiranya dan ia menunggu respon Chanyeol. Mungkin namjanya itu akan segera berteriak kesenangan lalu memeluk Baekhyun atau bahkan mencium Baekhyun. Namun setelah belasan detik terlewat, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi._

"_Yeol." Tegur Baekhyun._

"_A..ah ya?"_

"_Kau dengar tidak? Aku di terima menjadi trainee di EX Entertainment." Ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi._

_Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil memandangi Baekhyun. "Oh kalau begitu chukkae."_

_Baekhyun menyerit. "Hanya seperti itu? Kau tidak mau memelukku atau menciumku begitu? Kau tidak senang ya kalau aku di terima menjadi trainee? Kau tahu kan Yeol menjadi penyanyi itu adalah cita-citaku dari kecil." Protes Baekhyun._

"_E..eh bukan seperti itu Baek. Aku senang, aku teramat sangat senang. Aku hanya terkejut saja tadi. Hehe. Sini ku peluk."_

_Greb~_

_Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. "Chukkae ne my baby smurf. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Hmm, nado."_

_Baekhyun tidak tahu, bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya ia senang Baekhyun di terima menjadi trainee dan artinya tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan debut bukan? Dan Chanyeol tipe orang yang berfikir jauh. Ia berfikir apa mereka bisa terus bersama jika nantinya Baekhyun sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal?_

**Scandal**

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Luhan –managernya- menyikutnya, membuat lamunan panjang Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya pertanda Baekhyun harus fokus.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ku dengar kau di tawarkan drama oleh sutradara Yoon, apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sutradara Yoon memang pernah datang kesini beberapa hari yang lalu dan menawarkan drama yang berjudul 'Enemy?' padaku bahkan langsung memberikan skripnya, tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan comeback ku jadi aku belum sempat membacanya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan menerima drama itu?"

"Aku belum tahu, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Suho sajang-nim. Lagipula aku seorang penyanyi, kemampuan aktingku tak terlalu bagus."

"Tapi bukankah drama pertama mu itu sukses besar? Bahkan ratingnya selalu naik setiap episode."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja itu karena kualitas akting rekan-rekanku yang lebih berpengalaman dan jalan cerita yang menarik sehingga membuat ratingnya bagus."

Wartawan itu terlihat mengangguk namun seperti ada ketidakpuasaan di matanya. "Kemarin aktor Oh Sehun sudah di konfirmasi jika ia akan mengikuti drama itu dan menjadi pemeran utamanya. Apakah anda tidak tertarik?"

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati. Kenapa wartawan ini semangat sekali menanyainya. "Sampai saat ini aku tidak tertarik tapi kalian bisa menunggu pemberitahuan apakah aku memang akan main di drama itu apa tidak."

Wartawan itu mengangguk. "Kamsahamnida."

..

"Baekhyun-ssi, anda sudah debut 3 tahun lamanya dan telah mengeluarkan 2 full album dan 3 mini album. Dari kesemua album itu, mana yang anda paling sukai? Dan apa alasannya?"

"Hmm, aku sangat menyukai album pertamaku, fearless. Kenapa aku menyukainya kurasa karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Album itu yang bisa membuat aku menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang dan bisa berada di sini. Album itu yang juga menandakan kerja kerasku karena semua lagu di album itu aku yang membuatnya dan mengaransemennya.. bersama seseorang."

"Apa seseorang itu orang yang sama dengan yang kau katakan tadi?"

Baekhyun terlihat menerawang. "Ya."

**Scandal**

"_Ada apa kau mengajak ku makan malam di rumahmu? Tak biasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang lekat Baekhyun._

"_Tuan Park, bisakah anda duduk terlebih dahulu heum?"_

"_Ck, arasso nyonya Park."_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa mendeath glare Chanyeol._

"_Yeol." Panggil Baekhyun._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan debut!" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu._

_Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memasukan nasi kemulutnya terhenti. Apa katanya? Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan debut? Ini bahkan belum genap 6 bulan Baekhyun menjadi trainee tapi ia sudah akan debut? Apa benar bisa secepat itu?"_

"_Be..benarkah?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku juga sangat kaget ketika Suho sajang-nim memanggilku ke ruangannya dan ia mengatakan jika aku akan debut. Haaahh, ternyata tidak sia-sia kerja kerasku, aku senaaaannnggg sekali. Dan ia juga mengatakan jika aku akan membuat laguku sendiri untuk album pertamaku. Kau mau membantu ku kan Yeol? Kau kan sangat hebat dalam membuat lagu. Mau ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar._

_Chanyeol mengangguk. Memangnya ia sanggup menolak permintaan Baekhyun?_

_Chanyeol sibuk memetik gitarnya, sementara pensil berada di telinganya. Merasa mendapat ide, Chanyeol langsung mengambil pensil dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku. Ya, Chanyeol sedang membuat lagu sekarang._

_Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dan terkikik beberapa kali karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang biasanya konyol kini terlihat serius._

"_Kau butuh berapa lagu Baek?"_

"_Ehm, hanya lima. Kata Suho sajang-nim aku akan memulai debut dengan mini album."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu segera membolak-balikan bukunya. "Ja, sudah selesai. Kau hanya tinggal membenarkan lirik yang kau kurang suka dan mengaransemen lagunya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan buku._

"_Mwo? Sudah selesai? Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari sudah selesai? Woaahhh. Chanyeol jjang!"_

"_Siapa dulu? Park Chanyeol! Haha. Mana hadiahku?"_

"_Hadiah? Memangnya aku pernah menjanjikan hadiah?"_

_Chanyeol berdecak dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Chnayeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir namja manis itu._

"_Nah, itu hadiah yang ku maksud."_

"_Y..Ya! Pervert!" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa bisa menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya._

_Ini sudah sebulan semenjak Baekhyun debut dengan membawakan lagu yang berjudul fearless. Seperti yang sudah di duga oleh Suho sajang-nim sebelumnya. Baekhyun begitu cepat terkenal. Namanya sudah di bicarakan oleh seluruh orang di Korea Selatan sejak debutnya pertama kali di M!Countdown. Suara Baekhyun yang sangat indah di padukan dengan gerakan dance yang sangat enerjik, terlebih wajah imut dan tampan Baekhyun sukses membuatnya mempunyai fans dalam waktu sebentar._

_Lagu Baekhyun beberapa kali menang di acara music seperti M!Countdown, Music core, Inkigayo, Music Bank dan mendapat triple crown pertamanya di Inkigayo._

_Intensitas pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin berkurang. Di mulai dari Baekhyun sudah melatih vocalnya untuk debutnya. Baekhyun bahkan harus menginap di tempat agensi. Baekhyun hanya bisa tidur selama 4 jam dan sisanya ia hanya latihan. Ia juga di sibukan dengan pembuatan MV dan rekaman._

_Chanyeol beberapa kali menghubunginya dan Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun terlalu lelah dengan perkerjaannya._

_Pada awalnya mungkin Chanyeol bisa menerima itu dan hey, siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki kekasih seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun? Chanyeol mungkin masih bisa bertahan dengan melihat rupa Baekhyun di acara musik, tapi tidak untuk beberapa minggu kemudian._

_Chanyeol datang ke gedung EX Entertainment dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari sebuah Van. Hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa lulusan Ekonomi, bukan. Ia sekarang adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun merindukannya apa tidak. Tidak punyakah waktu satu menit saja untuk Baekhyun menelepon dirinya?_

_Chanyeol yakin ia masih bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Ia yakin, karena ia mencintai Baekhyun. Kekaishnya, belahan jiwanya, semangat hidupnya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian nomor asing menelepon Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sangat senang karena mendengar suara Baekhyun dan ia tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membalas pesannya. Ponselnya di tahan oleh pihak agensi._

_Satu bulan kemudian Baekhyun masih sering menghadiri acara musik yang lain dan beberapa kali juga di undang oleh pihak radio dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan satu penampilan Baekhyun sama sekali._

_Chanyeol mempunyai fikiran dan itu sangat mengusiknya. Ia bukanlah anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya, ia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan di café yang sangat ramai di daerah gangnam. Ia cukup sadar diri jika di sandingkan dengan Baekhyun._

_Kejadian itu bermula saat Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju kantor agensinya dengan menggunakan motor. Baekhyun tidak protes karena ia memang menerima apapun keadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa mendengar teriakan manager Baekhyun tentang penampilannya yang berantakan. Rambut Baekhyun pasti berantakan karena tertiup angin dan wajah Baekhyun pasti kotor karena terkena debu, dan lagi kulit Baekhyun bisa menjadi coklat karena terkena sinar matahari. Andai saja Chanyeol adalah orang kaya dan mempunyai mobil mewah, penampilan Baekhyun pasti akan tetap bersih dan wangi._

…

"_Yeol? Motormu mana? Kenapa memakai taksi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol susah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan taksi di belakangnya._

"_Aku sengaja menyewa taksi supaya penampilan mu tidak berantakan terkena angin."_

"_Astaga, tapi aku punya penata rias."_

"_Sudahlah."_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang namja bertubuh pendek namun terlihat sangat kaya berdiri di depan rumahnya bersama dengan dua orang berbadan kekar di belakangnya._

"_Eum, nuguya?"_

"_Benarkah anda Park Chanyeol?"_

"_Ne, saya sendiri."_

"_Ah perkenalkan, aku adalah Kim Suho."_

_Tunggu.. Kim Suho? Kenapa rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu ya?_

"_BIsa kita bicara sebentar Chanyeol-ssi?"_

"_Ah ya, silahkan masuk Suho-ssi."_

_Suho masuk ke dalam rumah kecil Chanyeol dan beberapa kali memandang sekeliling membuat Chanyeol resah._

"_Sebelumnya maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahatmu Chanyeol-ssi, tapi aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin membahas artis ku, Baekhyun."_

"_B..Baekhyun?"_

"_Kau tahu? Aklu sudah menduga sebelumnya jika Baekhyun debut nanti ia pasti akan sangat sukses dan ucapanku terbukti. Baekhyun adalah artisku yang paling ku sayang dan juga yang paling berharga maka aku ingin membuat persetujuan denganmu."_

"_Persetujuan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sekarang._

"_Eum, kau tahu kan jika artis baru itu di haruskan untuk 'sendiri dulu'?" Tanya Suho. "Aku hanya tidak mau saja penggemar Baekhyun berkurang karena mengetahui Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih yang… emm maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau tak sebanding dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi."_

_DEG!_

_Chanyeol tercekat. "Maksud anda?"_

"_Eum, bagaimana yah? Anda hanya seorang pelayan dan anda tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa-apa selain itu. Dan." Suho memandang sekeliling. "Apa reaksi para penggemar Baekhyun jika Baekhyun memiliki kekasih yang bahkan hanya cukup untuk membiayai keperluannya sendiri? Bukannya aku bermaksud merendahkanmu tapi aku berkata sesuai fakta."_

_Seperti tertampar telak-telak kini Chanyeol sudah mengetahui maksud dari kedatangan Suho ke rumahnya yang kecil ini. "Kau memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?"_

_Suho menjentikan jarinya. "Benar sekali, itu maksudku."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum di paksakan meski hatinya begitu sakit sekarang. "Geurae, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."_

"_Yeol, apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

_Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku.. mau hubungan kita.. berakhir saja."_

_DEG!_

"_Mworago?! Bicara apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget._

"_Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali?"_

"_Tapi kenapa Yeol? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Jelaskan padaku Yeol."_

"_Kau bertanya apa kesalahanmu ha? Banyak! Bahkan sangat banyak Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kau paham?"_

_Baekhyun tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Air mata Baekhyun keluar dengan derasnya dan membasahi pipi Baekhyun. "Yeol maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin berpisah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol erat-erat._

_Dengan kasar Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, meninggalkan cintanya, meninggalkan separuh hatinya. Dan pada keesokan harinya, Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan jejak Chanyeol, dimanapun._

**Scandal**

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikan air matanya dan Suho yang melihat itu refleks langsung menyudahkan acara konverensi pers itu dan segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam tanpa memperdulikan para wartawan yang ricuh di luar sana.

"Huwaa Luhaannn." Teriak Baekhyun lalu langsung memeluk Luhan managernya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan namja itu. "Uljima, Baekkie jangan menangis ne. Cup cup cup."

"Huwaaaaa." Bukannya semakin reda tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin kencang membuat Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap Suho yang mengedikan bahunya.

**Scandal**

"Apa Baekhyun sudah menerima tawaran drama itu?"

Yang di Tanya hanya menggeleng.

"Hahh, kenapa lama sekali membuat keputusannya? Aku kan sangat ingin beradu akting dengannya."

"Ck, kau ini Sehun-ah, segitu tergila-gilanya kah kau dengan Baekhyun itu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu adalah namja paling cantik yang pernah ku temui Kai!" Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu dan ketara sekali dari wajah Sehun bahwa ia sangat semangat membicarakan Baekhyun.

_Come In.._

_Warning.. Warning.. Warning.._

Ponsel Kai yang berbunyi dan namja tan itu langsung melihat ponselnya. Sebuah link dan Kai buru-buru membuka link itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau pasti senang ketika membaca ini."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran dan Kai langsung menyodorkan ponselnya.

"**EX Entertainment mengkonfirmasi jika Baekhyun akan bermain di drama yang berjudul 'Enemy?'."**

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan menatap foto Baekhyun yang berada di artikel itu. "Byun Baekhyun, I got you babe."

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Hayyy, aku kembali membawa FF baru dari hiatus ku selama dua minggu. Aku menepati janji aku kan? Hehe, untuk itu aku membawakan hadiah ini karena nilai UKK ku lumayan, hehe. Nah, gimana-gimana? Ide FF ini muncul begitu saja ketika aku lagi belajar dan akhirnya aku tuang ke dalam FF ini, tadinya ini FF cuma pengen di jadiin one shot tapi kayaknya FF ini kepanjangan dan jadinya aku buat jadi Chapter.**

**UNTUK ITU JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! AKU MAU REVIEW DI FF INI SAMA KAYA IT'S ME YANG BANYAK ITU LOH, HEHE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Scandal

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, slight ChanBaek.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Idol life.

WARNING! : YAOI. BOY X BOY. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE

**CHAPTER 2**

"Baek." Panggil Luhan takut-takut ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam Van yang akan membawa mereka ke lokasi syuting.

"Hmm?"

"Aku di suruh menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"I..Itu, Suho sajang-nim mengatakan jika combackmu akan di tunda dan kau harus fokus dengan drama mu dulu."

"Mwo?" Teriak Baekhyun. "Apa-apaan dia? Seenak saja menunda comeback ku!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, drama ini kan hanya one shot sehingga kau tidak perlu lama-lama menunda comeback mu, ya paling lama hanya sebulan saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yasudahlah."

**Scandal**

Sehun terlihat menggerakan kakinya tidak sabaran dan beberapa kali menatap pintu gerbang sekolah. Eum, drama ini menceritakan tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku Senior High School. Baekhyun adalah murid baru di sekolahan itu dan Sehun mengerjai Baekhyun saat Baekhyun bertanya tentang lokasi ruang kepala sekolah, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu lama kelamaan mereka mulai menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan tumbuhlah cinta di antara keduanya.

"Sehun." Kai menyikut Sehun. "Lihat itu Baekhyun sudah datang."

Dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang dan benar saja, sosok Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak dan itu membuat Kai tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali sih."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pertanda ia tak perduli. Bisa ia lihat jika Baekhyun menyapa kru-kru dan sutradara Yoon. Baekhyun berbincang sedikit dengan sutradara Yoon sampai sutradara Yoon menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Kai, sepertinya mereka mau datang kesini." Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya bersama sutradara Yoon dan manager Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini adalah lawan main mu, Oh Sehun. kalian pasti belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan? Untuk itu aku memberi waktu kalian untuk mengobrol beberapa menit agar kalian tidak canggung satu sama lain." Ucap sutradara Yoon.

Sehun menatap sutradara Yoon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mengobrol? Hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun. Oh bagus, bagaimana nasib jantung Sehun nanti?

"Ne." Baekhyun mengiyakan dan Kai, sutradara Yoon dan Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eum, Byun Baekhyun imnida, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama Sehun-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ah ne, Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun gugup. Oh demi kulit hitam Kai dan hidung pesek Kai, Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu gugup seumur hidupnya. "Ku dengar kau ingin comeback?" Tanya Sehun memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk. "Benar, tapi comeback ku di tunda sebentar karena drama ini."

"Benarkah? Aku adalah fanboy mu loh, hehe."

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya. "Jinjja? Aku tak pernah menyangka mempunyai fans seorang aktor terkenal sepertimu Sehun-ssi."

"Ah, cukup panggil Sehun saja, tidak perlu seformal itu, bukankah kita partner?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun yang penuh dengan kharisma. Entahlah, itu membuatnya sedikit mengingat Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui dimana Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaan namja itu, atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan namja itu, Baekhyun tak tahu.

Sehun jadi resah sendiri di tempatnya karena pasalnya Baekhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dan itu membuatnya amat gugup. Untung saja panggilan sutradara Yoon terdengar sehingga mereka langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan memasuki ruang tata rias.

**Scandal**

Sutradara Yoon terlihat sudah bersiap di tempatnya dengan para kameraman yang sudah siap berjaga di sekitar sekolah.

"Kamera stand by... Rolling and... action!"

**Take 1**

Baekhyun melihat palang besar-besar di pintu gerbang sekolah barunya dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya, berharap sekolah barunya akan menyenangkan seperti sekolahnya yang dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, Baekhyun langsung memasuki lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan ketika mencari ruangan kepala sekolah dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya saja pada segerombolan siswa yang sedang mengobrol.

puk~

Baekhyun menepuk salah satu punggung dari ketiga namja itu. "Eum, chogi?"

"Cut!" Sutradara Yoon berteriak nyaring dan memandang Baekhyun takjub. "Kau hebat Baekhyun, ini bahkan baru take pertama dan ini sudah sangat bagus dan bisa di pakai."

"Kamsahamnida." Baekhyun membungkuk kan tubuhnya.

"Take 2, standby! Action!"

**Take 2**

Sehun sedang berkumpul bersama dnegan teman-temannya sampai ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan ia berbalik. Alis Sehun sedikit terangkat ketika ia melihat namja yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Eum, bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan imutnya.

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ne."

Sehun melihat teman-temannya dan salah satu temannya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan gerakan dagu dan Sehun sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud dari temannya itu.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kau hanya harus lurus terus sampai ujung dan ketika sudah mentok lalu beloklah ke kiri dan di sana ada pintu tunggal, itulah ruang kepala sekolah."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Ah kamsahamnidaa." Ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung pergi ke arah yang di tunjuk Sehun.

"Hahahaha!" Sehun dan teman-temannya hanya bisa tertawa karena bisa mengerjai murid baru yang imut itu, Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega hanya saja tingkat ke isengannya sedang tinggi saat ini.

"Kau jahat sekali Sehun-ah, bagaimana mungkin kau menunjuk gudang sebagai ruang kepala sekolah. Haha."

**Take 3**

Baekhyun terus berjalan lurus dan ketika ia sudah sampai mentok, ia segera berbelok ke kiri dan menatap pintu tunggal yang ada di sana.

Tok..tok..

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Tok..Tok..

Baekhyun mengetuk lagi, namun hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk membuka pintunya dan ketika pintu itu terbuka mata Baekhyun langsung memebelalak melihat tumpukan barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai.

"AKU DI KERJAI! SIAALLL! AKAN KU BALAS KAU!" Teriak Baekhyun murka.

"Break!" Sutradara Yoon menyelesaikan syuting hari ini dan para kru sibuk membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pemain.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan barangnya. Dengan pelan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Ne?"

"Apa kau punya sedikit waktu untuk menemaniku minum kopi?"

Baekhyun bergumam lalu melihat jam tangannya. sekarang masih jam 4 sore dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya schedule sehabis ini. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta managerku untuk menunggu."

"Ah tak perlu. kalau kau tak keberatan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Sehun.

"Tapi."

"Tak apa. apa kau tidak kasihan dengan manager mu ? Ia pasti sangat lelah."

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir lalu ia mengangguk. "Yasudah, kajja."

**Scandal**

"Kau mau pesan apa Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hmm, Americano saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin sup, kau mau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin minum saja."

Sehun ber-oh ria lalu segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan mereka.

...

Baekhyun meminum americano nya dan perasaannya menjadi tenang kembali membuat ia mengulas senyuman manisnya. Sehun bahkan hampir saja tersedak sup nya sendiri ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun yang demi apapun terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

Ia memakan sup sambil memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang melihat pemandangan di luar sana sampai ketika Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya ia menjadi gelagapan.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya pada sudut bibir Sehun yang belepotan dengan sup.

DEG!

Pandangan mata Baekhyun dan Sehun bertemu. keduanya sama-sama merasakan detak tak normal di dalam tubuh mereka. Jika Sehun alasanya sudah di ketahui jika ia menyukai Baekhyun. namun Baekhyun? Apa yang membuat jantungnya bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi ini sampai beberapa menit. Saling mendalami tentang arti tatapan mata masing-masing. Saling mendengarkan irama jantung masing-masing, terdiam di dalam kehanyutan. sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Ah mi..mian Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana."

Keduanya terdiam canggung dan kembali pada aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

...

"Gomawo Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun ketika mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan apartemennya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku Baekhyun."

"Cheonma. aku masuk dulu ne."

Sehun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

**Scandal**

Luhan meletakan sebuah koran tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Bagus Baekhyun-ah, kau bergerak cepat juga rupanya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baca saja beritanya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran itu dan matanya membulat melihat headline yang di cetak besar-besar di sana.

**OH SEHUN DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN BERKENCAN?**

**Pada hari Rabu sore kemarin, Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat mengunjungi salah satu cafe di daerah Myeongdong. Mereka ke tempat itu hanya berdua dan mereka kelihatan sangat mesra. apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengusap bibir Sehun dan mereka yang saling bertatapan.**

***Foto Baekhyun mengusap bibir Sehun dan mereka bertatapan**

**Keduanya baru di ketahui belakangan ini jika mereka sama-sama bermain di drama 'Enemy?' Apakah mereka memang benar sedang berkencan? Dan apakah terjadi cinta lokasi di antara keduanya?**

...

"Berita apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang berkencan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun marah.

"Aku tidak tahu, lagian kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun-ah, berita seperti ini juga bagus untuk promosi film mu agar semakin laku."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Bukankah ini bagus? Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sehun dan lagi, setelah dengan Chanyeol kau tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun lagi kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu. "Lu." Lirihnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Selama ini yang kau coba hanya melupakannya Baekhyun-ah, namun itu tidak benar. Kenangan kalian akan selamanya kau ingat. Kau harus merelakannya dengan begitu kau tidak akan sesak atau merasa sakit hati saat orang lain menyebut namanya di depanmu."

"Aku sudah mencobanya selama tiga tahun dan selama itu pun juga aku belum berhasil."

"Kurasa itu hanya karena belum ada yang bisa membuatmu nyaman. Ku lihat kau cocok dengan Sehun dan lagipula Sehun itu adalah aktor kaya dan terkenal. Ku jamin jika kau berpacaran dengannya Suho sajang-nim pasti akan menyetujui kalian."

"Ya! Bicara apa kau?"

"Dan kurasa Sehun juga menyukaimu."

"Y-Ya, jangan asal bicara!"

Luhan terbahak melihat rona samar di pipi Baekhyun. "Kau malu ya? Haha."

"Aniya!" Bantah Baekhyun dan itu malah membuat Luhan semakin semangat mengerjainya.

**Scandal**

Baekhyun melihat Sehun di lokasi syuting dan itu membuatnya terlihat canggung apalagi ketika membaca berita di koran tadi pagi. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya karena di rasa olehnya jika wajahnya terasa panas.

"Annyeong Baekhyun."

"A..annyeong." Baekhyun tergugup ketika Sehun menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Eum, aku ingin meminta maaf." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah tak enak.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tak punya salah apa-apa padaku."

"Kau pasti sudah melihat koran tadi pagi kan? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku, kau masuk ke berita, hehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tak apa, itu hanya berita kecil dan tak berdampak apa-apa."

"Ya! Semua bersiap, kita akan segera melakukan take!" Teriak sutradara Yoon, lalu semua pemain mulai berdiri sesuai di tempatnya.

**Scandal**

**Take 4**

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun, Baekhyun langsung bergegas mencari Sehun. Tangan Baekhyun sudah tergepal menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal. "Ya! Kemana makhluk albino sialan itu? Aku akan mencincang-cincangnya! Dia tidak tahu dia sudah berani mengerjai siapa." Dengus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mencari Sehun dan ia mendapati Sehun sedang bersender di tembok sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa kedua temannya alias hanya sendiri. "Ketemu kau!"

Dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan merebuit ponsel Sehun dengan kasar. "Ya!" Marah Sehun. Baekhyun dan Sehun bertatapan sebentar sampai Sehun mengeluarkan tawanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hai, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah heum?"

"Ya! Kau mengerjai ku kan! Kurang ajar!"

"Hahaha, kau terlihat sangat lucu sekali jika sedang marah-marah seperti ini."

Baekhyun geram, ia langsung memukul Sehun bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

"Ya, ya, hentikan. Appo, ya!" Sehun mencekal tangan Baekhyun sehingga pukulan Baekhyun terhenti. posisi mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Baekhyun yang memang lebih pendek dari Sehun harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun sementara tangannya masih berada di dalam cengkraman tangan Sehun.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa segugup ini saat berdekatan dengan Sehun, Baekhyun tidak tahu. yang jelas ia hanya merasa nyaman saat dimana jantungnya berdetak cepat dan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Cut!" Teriak sutradara Yoon. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat puas dengan aktor-aktornya. Mereka belum pernah sekali-pun melakukan kesalahan sehingga tidak ada adegan yang di ulang.

...

Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan ia bahkan langsung berdeham untuk menghilangkan canggung yang sedang menyelumutinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Sutradara Yoon dan kru yang lain mungkin berfikir bahwa mereka memang aktor-aktor berbakat, tapi mereka hanya tidak tahu, baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun, tidak ada yang berakting. Itu adalah tingah laku mereka yang sebenarnya. Detakan jantung itu memang benar adanya.

**TBC**

**Makasih yang udah sempetin buat baca FF ini apalagi yang review, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali sama kalian semua.**

**Gimana Chap ini? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya dan ini harus review juga, kalko reviewnya dikit, aku akan apus FF ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Scandal

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, slight ChanBaek.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Idol life.

WARNING! : YAOI. BOY X BOY. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**Scandal**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Take 5**

"Hoy Sehun." Kegiatan saling tatap itu akhirnya terputus saat ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sementara Sehun terlihat tergagap menanggapi temannya.

"Woa, cantik sekali. Siapa dia ha?" Tanya teman Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

Dengan refleks Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik punggungnya. "Jaga mata mesum mu itu Minho." Tegur Sehun.

"Hahaha. Mian-mian. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu 'punyamu'."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera menarik Minho dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Yang sonsaengnim sedang sibuk menerangkan materi logaritma di depan sana dan Sehun beberapa kali menguap. Ia melihat ke arah samping dan mendapati murid baru yang di kerjainya tadi pagi terlihat sangat serius ketika mendengarkan penjelasan yang bisa membuat kepala Sehun pecah.

"Jika di lihat-lihat, ia memang terlihat sangat cantik dan juga manis." Gumam Sehun sendiri.

Pletak!

"Appo!" Teriak Sehun ketika sebuah penghapus kayu mendarat di keningnya.

"Sehun hakseng."

Sehun menelan ludah gugup ketika mendengar suara Yang sonsaengnim.

"Ne sonsaengnim?"

"Apa yang kau lihat di sebelah kirimu ha? Papan tulis ada di depan dan bukan dari samping. Sekarang kau berdiri, lalu jalan ke arah pintu, buka pintu dan TUTUP PINTU DARI LUAARR!"

Dengan cepat Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari terbirit-birit dan keluar dari kelas karena takut dengan amukan Yang sonsaengnim.

"Hoy."

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya ketika ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi hoy? Ck, jangan harap Baekhyun mau menengok.

"Hey!"

"Kau!

"Woi."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana? Masa ku panggil dari tadi tidak kau jawab sih." Gerutu Sehun.

"MIan, tapi kau baru menanggilku sekali. Namaku Baekhyun dan bukan hoy atau apalah itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Mau ku antar?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandnagan heran. "kau kenapa? Salah minum obat?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan minta maafku karena aku telah mengerjaimu tadi pagi."

"Eum, baiklah."

Baekhyun memeluk erat-erat pinggang Sehun karena Sehun membawa motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila. Bahkan ketika motor itu sudah berhenti, Baekhyun masih memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun lalu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun sebal. "Ya! Kau pasti sengaja kan membawa motor dengan kecepatan gila agar aku bisa memelukmu?"

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" Tantang Sehun.

Plak~

"Tidak sopan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memukul kepala Sehun. "Suidah aku ingin masuk, terima kasih tumpangannya." Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, namun tangannya di cekal sehingga ia berbalik kembali, namun keseimbangannya hilang sehingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Ini seperti deja vu seperti di koridor tadi. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan saling menikmati irama jantung masing-masing.

"Ah, mi..mian." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Sehun tertawa canggung. "Ne, sampai ketemu besok Baekhyun."

**Scandal**

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali pada setiap kru yang melewatinya. Syuting hari ini sudah selesai dan sekarang ia kebingungan ingin pulang naik apa.

Luihan sedang ada urusan keluarga sehingga ia tidak bisa siap siaga selalu menemani Baekhyun, dan masalahnya Baekhyun takut naik taksi karena ia pernah mengalami trauma.

"Baek, Luhan mana?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun hanya sendirian saja.

"Luhan hyung ada urusan keluarga." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi kau pulang dnegan siapa?"

"Sendiri sepertinya."

"Naik apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Eum, aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya naik.. taksi." Oh bahkan Baekhyun lebih memilih jalan kaki saja sebenarnya, tapi jarak tempat ini dan apartemen Baekhyun sangat jauh sekali.

"Kau mau ku antar?" Tawar Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau ku antar?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Apa.. tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Ah eobseo."

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kita mampir ke restoran? Aku belum makan dari pagi dan sekarang aku lapar. Kau mau menemaniku kan Baekhyun?"

"Ah tentu aku mau."

**Scandal**

Baekhyun memandang restoran yang di datanginya dengan Sehun. Menurutnya ini sedikit berlebihan karena mereka hanya akan makan saja dan tidak merayakan apa-apa. Terlihat para pelayan memakai kemeja putih dan ada dasi kupu-kupu di leher mereka, di sudut ruangan juga ada satu grand piano.

"Sehun-ah? Kau yakin kita makan di sini?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja tempat ini terlalu, errr bagus?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggangti kata 'romantis' yang tadi hampir di pakainya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau merasa tak nyaman? Apa kita mau pindah?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ah tak perlu, di sini saja, tak apa."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyeret satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. "Anggap saja ini adalah kencan."

"Uhuk." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung terbatuk tanpa sadar.

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Ani, aku hanya bercanda, jangan di anggap serius Baekhyun." Sehun pun duduk di kursinya dan memanggil salah seorang maid. Maid itu memberikan buku menu kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Sehun masih sambil melihat menu.

Baekhyun meletakan menunya. "Aku ikut denganmu saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku memesan makanan terbaik di sini dua porsi dan cola dua." Maid itu membungkuk lalu segera pergi.

Kecanggungan menyelimuti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan dan hanya saling berdiam resah. "Eum, aktingmu bagus Baekhyun." Sehun hampir menggetok kepalanya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa biasa saja."

"Hey jangan merendah, buktinya setiap kali take bagianmu kita hanya melakukannya sekali. Ini juga salah satu keberuntungan untuk para kru karena tidak membuang banyak waktu. Baekhyun jjang!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa dan meninju pelan bahu Sehun. "Berlebihan."

Mereka menikmati hidangan di depan mereka, memang benar jika ini di katakan sebagai makanan terbaik di restoran ini karena memang rasanya sangat enak. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling sampai matanya menemukan sosok yang tidak pernah di lupakannya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak dan matanya serasa berair ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat rupa orang itu lagi. Tiga tahun tidak membawa perubahan berarti, Chanyeol hanya berubah model rambut saja dan sisanya sama. Bahkan Baekhyun yakin jika rambut Chanyeol gondrong sekali-pun Baekhyun juga pasti bisa mengenali Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

Sehun hanya melihat Baekhyun bingung sampai ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar dari restoran itu.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Sehun membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka. Sehun membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar lima puluh ribu won dan menaruhnya di meja lalu ia mengejar Baekhyun.

..

Baekhyun yakin matanya tak pernah salah, sosok itu adalah benar sosok Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika sosok itu membuka pintu dan keluar dari restoran itu, Baekhyun masih tidak pernah melepas pandangannya lagi.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika sosok Chanyeol sudah tidak tampak lagi. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli dengan apa-apa lagi, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan keberadaan Sehun. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar sosok itu.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia berlari di jalanan. Matanya menatap sekeliling berharap ia akan melihat sosok Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol eodiga?!" Baekhyun berteriak putus asa. Chanyeol yang ia lihat tadi adalah Chanyeol yang nyata, bukan Chanyeol yang sebagai ilusi.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di sana. Ia selalu menyebut nama Chanyeol di setiap isakannya. Ia tidak perduli jika orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Ia tidak perduli jika keesokan harinya ia muncul di infotainment karena memangis di pinggir jalan tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi.

Srek~

Baekhyun masih terisak dan memanggil nama Chanyeol saat ia merasa bahwa seseorang berdiri di depannya. Ia sangat berharap jika itu Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya maka ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baekhyun."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Bukan, itu bukan Chanyeolnya, Chanyeolnya tidak ada di depannya yang ada di depannya hanyalah seorang aktor yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal. Baekhyun tidak tahu sosok di depannya itu mempunyai kekuatan sihir seperti apa sehingga ia bisa memberhentikan tangisan Baekhyun hanya karena orang itu memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu Sehun mempunyai mantra seperti apa karena hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja isakannya memelan. Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Sehun berjongkok di depan Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanya nya lembut sambil mengusap sisa air mata Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi meninggalkan ku Sehun." Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. "Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanku."

Sehun langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap-ngusap rambut Baekhyun berharap namja itu tenang. Baekhyun terisak dan tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tidak perduli jika kemejanya akan basah oleh air mata Baekhyun atau bahkan ingus Baekhyun, ia tidak perduli. Sehun akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. "Pst, jangan menangis, aku ada di sini Baekhyun, aku aka di sini, tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Sehun bahkan lupa jika banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mengira ini adalah salah satu adegan dalam film terbaru mereka, tapi mereka tidak menemukan kamera di sekitar mereka dan malah memfoto kejadian ini.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja jangkung dan memakai topi terlihat sedang mengintip sesuatu. Namja itu lalu membuka topinya dan menghembuskan nafasnya sedih. "Mianhae Baekhyunnie. Meski aku begitu merindukanmu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa bertemu. Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintaimu. Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun selamanya."

***Scandal***

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Dari mana ia tahu apartemen Baekhyun? Oh jelas saja karena Sehun memang pernah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apartemennya dan ia juga tahu karena ia memang bisa di bilang sebagai salah satu stalker Baekhyun.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang terlelap di kursi samping kanannya. Jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu di sebelah Baekhyun. Sehun menyelipklan jemarinya di leher Baekhyun dan di paha Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan tubuh Baekhyun mulai terangkat dan berada dalam gendongan Sehun dalam gaya bridal.

Sehun masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Suasana di sana memang sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa petugas jaga dan resepsionist di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung memencet tombil lift dan tak lama kemudian lift itu terbuka dan Sehun masuk lalu menekan angka 21.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang king size milik Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat sosok damai Baekhyun sudah terteridur. Sehun menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai batas dagu dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa itu Chanyeol sehingga kau menangisinya sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu ia punya hubungan apa denganmu. Tapi setelah ini aku berharap jika kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau harus tahu jika aku akan selalu berada di sisimu karena aku.. mencintaimu."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbalik kendak meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun namun sebuah cekalan tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kajima." Baekhyun berucap meski matanya masih terpejam. "Kajima, jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu." Sehun sedikit tertegun sampai ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, jangan pergi lagi." Lirih Baekhyun.

Sehun merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Apa itu? Jadi Chanyeol adalah orang yang di cintai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu?

Sehun tahu ia masih bisa di sebut orang baru dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia akhirnya beranjak mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan balik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. "Aku di sini Baekhyun, aku di sini, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

**Scandal**

Baekhyun menyeritkan matanya ketika ia terbangun dengan rasa haus yang luar biasa namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan kanannya terasa berat. Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya.

Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sebelah kirinya dan otaknya mulai memproses kejadian semalam. Perlahan ia mulai ingat jika kemarin ia melihat sosok Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali murung ketika mengingat itu. Ia bahkan hampir saja meneteskan air matanya lagi, tapi tidak, ia sudah berjanji jika ia tidak akan menangisi Chanyeol lagi. Ia ingat jika Sehun datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Sehun bahkan menenangkannya dan setelah itu Baekhyun sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Apa aku tertidur?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. "Oh astaga, semoga aku tidak melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Tidur Sehun sedikit terusik dan namja tampan itu membuka matanya. "Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Errr, ne, aku terbangun karena aku haus sekali." Beritahu Baekhyun. "Emm Sehun-ah, bisa lepaskan tanganmu karena aku ingin mengambil minum."

Dengan refleks Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung. Baekhyun lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sekarang masih jam empat pagi, lebih baik kau tidur saja lagi di ranjangku. Badanmu pasti sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah boleh?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula ranjangku luas kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu langsung naik ke ranjang Baekhyun. "Ah empuknyaaa."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. "Ada apa dengan jantungku?"

***Scandal**

Sehun terbangun ketika ia menghirup aroma masakan Baekhyun. Perut Sehun bahkan sampai mengeluarkan suara. Sehun baru ingat jika ia tidak memakan habis makanannya kemarin malam. Hmm, sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran siapa Chanyeol itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun tapi ia takut jika Baekhyun akan sedih atau bahkan menangis.

Sehun turun dari ranjang Baekhyun dan matanya menangkap sebuah pigura dan di dalamnya ada foto Baekhyun bersama seorang namja tampan. Pose mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan Sehun dapat melihat sendiri pancaran mata Baekhyun yang sangat bahagia.

Sehun lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap nasi goreng kimchi buatannya sendiri. Sehun langsung menggeret kursi dan duduk, di depannya sudah ada sepiring nasi goreng kimchi. Dengan pelan Sehun mulai memakannya dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

"Eum ini buatanmu?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Tentu saja buatanku."

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk lalu terlihat ragu. "Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Emm." Sehun terlihat gelisah. Ia hanya takut jika Baekhyun marah padanya, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih tinggi. "Chanyeol nuguya?"

Kunyahan Baekhyun terhenti ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"B..Baekhyun?"

"Ia hanyalah orang yang paling ku temui sekarang Sehun."

DEG!

Tidak, Tidak bisa. Sehun tidak bisa melihat mata berair Baekhyun saat mengatakannya. "A..Aku tak mengerti."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan matanya menyebabkan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi halusnya. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi duduk di ruang tengah membuat Sehun mengira jika Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah bukan maksudku untuk menanyakan hal itu, tapi ku mohon jangan marah padaku." Sehun berucap sambil memandang Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku bukan marah denganmu Sehun-ah. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri karena setiap kali seseorang menyebut namanya yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menangis." Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun.

Sehun langsung mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk namja itu, Baekhyun-pun juga tidak menolak pelukan Sehun. "Menangislah, menangis itu bukan berarti kau cengeng, menangis itu adalah hal untuk mengekspresikan diri. Keluarkanlah semua, agar kau bisa merasa tenang dan bebas."

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Baekhyun terus menangis di dalam dekapan Sehun. "Bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku Baekhyun-ah sehingga kau tidak akan merasakan sakit sendirian."

Baekhyun masih terisak sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah mulai tenang. "Sebanarnya Chanyeol itu.." Baekhyun berucap. "Adalah kekasihku atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku." Dan selanjutnya mengalirlah cerita Baekhyun bak air sungai. Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan detail tanpa terlewat satu-pun. Ia menceritakan kisahnya dengan Chanyeol yang sangat bahagia sampai harus berakhir. Sampai sekarang-pun Baekhyun tetap tidak tahu hal apa yang menjadi penyebab mereka putus. Sehun adalah pendengar yang baik, ia mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tanpa banyak bertanya atau berkomentar. Ia kini dapat memahami seberapa jauh perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Sehun merasakan sesak dalam dadanya ketika mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Begitu." Baekhyun mengakhiri cerita panjang lebarnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Sehun kembali menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa menyadari jika wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku ada di sini untukmu."

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun, hanya mengecup dan Baekhyun merasakan nyaman pada ciuman Sehun. Baekhyun.. entahlah, ia hanya merasakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Berada dekat dengan Sehun, berada dalam dekapan Sehun , dan di cium oleh Sehun. Tunggu.. di cium?

Baekhyun langsung terbelalak lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun dan menunduk. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat merah sekarang. Demi apapun ia sangat malu dengan kejadian tadi. Sehun juga terlihat sama canggungnya dan Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eum, daripada bersedih terus lebih baik nonton kartun saja." Sehun mengambil remote TV lalu langsung menyalakannya terlihat tokoh kartun spongebob sedang membuat krabypatty di krusty krab.

"Ja..Jangan menonton kartun, infotainment saja." Baekhyun merain remote yang berada di tangan Sehun dan mengganti channelnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lebih memilih mengalah. Di sana terlihat host yang masih muda dan terlihat cantik.

"Selanjutnya info ini datang dari aktor tampan bernama Oh Sehun dan penyanyi terkenal bernama Byun Baekhyun. Mereka terlibat suatu skandal."

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk seolah mengiyakan. "Oh skandal."

1..

2..

3..

"MWORAGO?! SKANDAL APA MAKSUDNYA?" Teriak mereka.

**TBC!**

**Haii, sekarang ini adalah aturan baruku (?) Kalo aku update FF pasti akan langsung sekalian sama FF yang lainnya.**

**Nah untuk chapter ini mohon maaf jika ga puas dan maaf juga untuk segala typo yang bertebaran.**

**Aku cuma mau bilang aku kecewa buat review kalian. Review chapter 1 boleh lumayan, tapi review chapter 2 kenapa dikit banget? Hmmm.**

**Pokonya kalau cirikhas aku kan review memenuhi target baru bakalan update FF nya, nah untuk kali ini reviewnya HARUS 55+ loh ^^. Maaf ya buat yang selalu review tapi aku harus ngomong kaya gini. hehe.**

**pokonya i love you my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Scandal

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, slight ChanBaek.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Idol life.

WARNING! : YAOI. BOY X BOY. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**CHAPTER 4**

"Pada malam kemarin, terlihat Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun mengunjungi salah satu restoran menurut perkataan netizen dan mereka juga melihat jika Baekhyun pergi dari restoran itu dan meninggalkan Sehun. Netizen menduga jika mereka sedang bertengkar karena setelah itu Baekhyun menangis. Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya seolah menenangkannya. Netizen masih terus membuntuti mereka sampai Sehun masuk ke mobil dengan keadaan menggendong Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri, Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya dan tidak keluar dari apartemen itu sampai sekarang. Hubungan keduanya pun belum jelas apa mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Pihak agensi dari keduanya juga masih bungkam."

Baekhyun dan Sehun terbengong mendengar ucapan host itu. "Kenapa mereka melebih-lebihkannya sih?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"MIanhae."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Mianhae karena aku menginap di sini kita jadi terkena skandal seperti ini." Jelas Sehun.

"Bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang menahanmu di apartemenku. Kita keluar sekarang dan menjelaskannya pun sudah percuma, Para wartawan pasti akan ribut."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku harus menghubungi managerku. Kita terkurung di sini karena para wartawan pasti menunggu di luar apartemenmu."

"Aku juga harus menghubungfi Luhan, ia pasti sangat khawatir padaku."

...

"Aigoo Baekhyun! Kemana saja kau ha? Kenapa teleponmu tidak di angkat? Jangan keluar dari apartemenmu! Para wartawan sangat banyak berada di luar, dan bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Baekhyun hanya memijit keningnya. "Dengarkan aku Lu, kau harus membantuku untuk mengusir para wartawan itu."

"Tentu saja! Itu kan tugas ku, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya dulu, aku sangat penasaran. Apa kalian memang benar sudah pacaran? Kenapa Sehun menginap di apartemenmu?"

"Begini, ceritanya sangat panjang, aku akan menjelaskan secara garis besar, ok?"

"Ya! Dan cepat jelaskanlah."

"Kemarin Sehun mengajakku makan dan kau tahu? Aku melihat Chanyeol dan aku mengejarnya tapi aku tidak menemukannya dan kau tahu jika aku pasti akan menangis bukan? Maka dari itu Sehun mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku meminta Sehun untuk menemaniku dan pagi-pagi aku sudah melihat berita jika aku terkena skandal dengan Sehun."

"Jadi kau tidak pacaran dengannya?"

"Pa..pacaran?"

"Jadi tidak yah? Hmm, sayang sekali, padahal aku dan Suho sajang-nim sangat mendukung kalian loh. Yasudah aku akan segera membantumu untuk mengusir wartawan itu."

"Ne, gomawo Lu."

Klik..

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di pangkuannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas ketika Luhan bertanya padanya tadi. Pacaran dengan Sehun? Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun gila.

"Baek?" Sehun memanggilnya. "Managerku bilang kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers besok."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi hari ini kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Nan molla."

**Scandal**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Baekhyun dengan melakukan segala hal. Membersih kan apartemen Baekhyun yang bahkan hanya kotor sedikit. Bermain play stasion dengan suara ribut, gelak tawa terdengar ketika Baekhyun bisa mengalahkan Sehun. Mereka bahkan sempat melatih adegan drama mereka. Drama mereka sudah hampir selesai dan bahkan hanya memerlukan dua kali pertemuan lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Baekhyun?"

DEG!

Tidak, ini hanya akting dan entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam ucapan Sehun barusan. Jantungnya juga merespon dengan sangat cepat. Pipinya memanas dan membuat ia menjadi gugup.

"Su..sudah, aku lelah dan lapar, aku mau memasak dulu, kau duduklah sambil menonton TV." Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju dapur membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sabar Sehun-ah, cinta itu butuh perjuangan kan?"

**Scandal**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan dan Sehun, ia mempercayakan semuanya kepada Luhan karena memang Luhan yang akan menjadi juru bicara di sini. Sehun melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum seolah bisa mengerti ke gugupan Baekhyun. Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun sejenak untuk menghilangkan ke gugupan itu dan ajaibnya itu berhasil, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan balik menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Kami akan menjelaskan tentang skandal yang menimpa Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mohon untuk tidak berisik." Luhan berkata lalu ia berdeham. "Kemarin memang Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah restoran. Alasan kenapa Baekhyun pergi dan menangis itu bukan karena ia bertengkar dengan Sehun atau apa, tapi ia melupakan agendanya. Agenda itu berisi semua jadwal Baekhyun kedepan dan beberapa catatan penting yang di buat Baekhyun sendiri sehingga agenda itu sangat penting untuknya. Kalian tahu kan bahwa Baekhyun sedikit cengeng?" Luhan sengaja menyindir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dari bawah. "Maka karena Sehun adalah pribadi yang tenang maka ia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis dan mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun lelah dengan jadwal syutingnya sehingga ia tertidur di mobil Sehun dan Sehun berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya ke dalam apartemen. Baekhyun dari awal memang tidak enak badan, sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk merawat Baekhyun dan menemani Baekhyun. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa datang karena aku punya urusan keluarga kemarin. Ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman dan netizen yang melebih-lebihkannya, ini bukanlah skandal." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Salah satu wartawan mengangkat tangannya. "Jadi baik Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun ragu. "Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun resmi menjalin hubungan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Ia langsung memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia juga melihat ke arah Sehun namun Sehun juga memasang wajah bingung seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak mengambil mic dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi tangan Luhan menghentikannya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku jelaskan dan konferensi pers resmi berakhir. Terima kasih."

Luhan segera berdiri lalu menyeret Baekhyun ke ruang belakang bersama yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wartawan yang ricuh di luar sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun!"

Sehun melihat Baekhyun, terbersit kecewaan di dalam hatinya melihat Baekhyun menolak keras berhubungan dengannya.

"Dengar Baekhyun,EX Entertainment dan Shine Entertainment sudah menyetujui tentang hal ini. Kita sudah membahas hal ini kemarin dan kau hanya perlu mengikuti kami."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Banyak alasan kenapa kami membuat berita ini dan yang harus kalian lakukan hanya bersikaplah seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun masih ingin protes namun akhirnya ia mengalah. Apa yang di lakukan agensinya untuknya tidak pernah merugikan dirinya sedikit pun.

"Arasso."

**Scandal**

Berita Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah pasangan kekasih sudah melebar jauh. Para mendia infotainment tidak bosannya membahas hubungan mereka melihat mereka adalah bintang terkenal. Sehun selalu terlihat bersama Baekhyun dimana-pun dan mereka akan melakukan syuting mereka yang tertunda.

"Wahh chukkae Sehun-ah Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak menyangka. Haha." Ucap sutradara Yoon. "kalian terlihat sangat cocok bersama dan ku harap akting kalian akan lebih bisa mendalami."

Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapinya. "Gomawo Sutradara Yoon."

"Yasudah, b ersiaplah untuk melakukan take."

**Take 5**

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah di ikuti dengan siulan jahil para namja mesum. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya karena takut, pasalnya beberapa dari mereka mencolek-colek tubuhnya.

Greb~

"Annyeong Baekkie."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia mendapati satu lengan kekar merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Se..Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menampakan deretan giginya lalu ia menatap para namja yang berada di sebelahnya. "Apa lihat-lihat? Dia milikku!" Tegas Sehun yang membuat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku adalah milikmu hah? Seenaknya saja." Protes Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini tidak tahu berterima kasih sekali sih, aku sudah meneyelamatkanmu dari godaan namja mesum tadi, inikah balasannya?"

"Oh, jadi hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, baik sekali kau."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya ada hal lain."

"Apa?"

"Emmm." Sehun terlihat berfikir lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Ma..Mau apa kau?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

DEG!

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. "Kau jangan bercan-"

Cup~

Baekhyun berbengong sambil memegang pipi sebelah kirinya. Sehun menciumnya! Sehun menciumnya!

**Scandal**

Baekhyun hampir saja luruh ke lantai jika suara sutradara Yoon tidak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun lupa jika adegan ini hanya adegan syuting. Ia seperti terhipnotis melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan itu.

"Kau haus? Ingin minum sesuatu?" Tawar Sehun.

"Ah?"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di depan Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu merah."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa terbakar.

"Apa perlu ku beritahu sutradara Yoon untuk mengakhiri syuting hari ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aniya, Nan gwenchana."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang ne princess Baek."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum gugup mengiyakan.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para kru, ia lalu mencari Sehun karena namja itu sudah menjanjikan pulang bersama.

Greb~

"Mencariku?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ada sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, menciptakan gemuruh aneh tapi menyenangkan di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Yasudah, kajja pulang." Ucap Sehun lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sibuk menahan senyumnya meski itu tetap terlihat jelas, entahlah ia merasa sangat lengkap jika tangannya di genggam seperti ini. Saat ada Sehun semua jauh lebih menyenangkan dari apapun. Bahkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua tidak pernah lepas saat berada di mobil, membuat Sehun hanya menyetir dengan satu tangan saja.

Selama di perjalanan pulang-pun Baekhyun selalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Sehun, tak pernah sekali-pun ia mengalihkan tatapannya itu.

"Jangan menatapku terus atau kau akan bosan."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena tertangkap basah memandangi Sehun, ia lalu menundukan wajahnya. "Tanganmu bahkan sampai dingin dan berkeringat, separah itu kah efeknya?" Tanya Sehun jahil.

"Ja..jangan menggodaku Sehun."

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan kembali fokus dengan kemudinya.

...

"Mau masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil Sehun tepat berhenti di depan apartemennya.

"Kau mau kita kena skandal lagi?" Tanya Sehun jahil.

"Ish."

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah, terima kasih tumpangannya Sehun. Aku masuk dulu."

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Wae Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun intens dan itu membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Semakin lama wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya dan menanti apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun padanya.

Chu~

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mengecup keningnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia bahagia, belum pernah Baekhyun merasa sebahagia ini selama tiga tahun terakhir, belum pernah.

"Jaljayo, mimpi indah Baekkie."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu setelah itu cepat pergi dari mobil Sehun dan buru-buru menaiki lift untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Saking tergesanya Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak menyapa Luhan yang melihatnya heran.

Blam~

Baekhyun mengambil bantalnya lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal itu dan berteriak layaknya fangirl.

"Aaaaa." Suara teriakan Baekhyun teredam bantal, namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia bahkan berlari karena takut namja itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Wae geure?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan. "Aku rasa aku sudah gila Luhan."

"Heh?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras, wajahnya selalu terbayang di otakku, pipiku memanas tanpa di perintah. Aigoo, aku bahkan suka senyum-senyum sendiri."

Luhan menyeritkan dahinya. "Kelakuanmu seperti orang yang jatuh cinta saja."

"APA?"

Luhan menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Ya, kecilkan suaramu pabo."

"Jatuh cinta katamu?"

"Tentu, memangnya apa lagi hah? Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Sehun? Omo! Aku sudah punya firasat saja jika Sehun benar-benar bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dan ternyata benar! Woahh Sehun daebak!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak yakin. "Benarkan aku jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun membuat namja itu mendapat tatapan sinis. "Aku sangat mendukung kau dengannya, dari pada kau terus menunggu orang yang tak pasti maish hidup atau tidak."

"Luhan." tegur Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau sangat cocok dengannya Baek, semua orang menyetujuinya termasuk fans mu, apa lagi yang kurang?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan terlihat menerawang. "Kau benar, ku rasa aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."

**Scandal**

**Take 6/END**

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah surat misterius yang berada di lokernya. Di sana tertulis **"Datanglah ke rooftop sepulang sekolah." **Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa pengirim surat ini karena ia tidak tahu tulisan tangan siapa ini.

"Kau dapat surat?" Baekhyun menengok lalu melihat temannya, Taehyung.

"Hmm, dan aku tidak tahu ini dari siapa."

"Coba ku lihat."

Baekhyun memberikan suratnya pada Taehyung. Taehyung memperhatikan surat itu dan entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat tulisan ini. Ia mencoba mengingat dan mengandalkan otak pintarnya itu.

"Ah!"

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini untukmu Baekhyun."

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau datang saja ke rooftop setelah pulang sekolah dan kau akan mengetahui siapa orangnya."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat kenal dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo Taehyung-ah."

Baekhyun memasuki rooftop sekolahnya namun sejauh mata memandang ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

Sret~

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika di depannya terdapat setangkai bunga matahari. Dengan penasaran ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana.

"Sehun."

"Hey." Sehun membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Surat itu darimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?"

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali dan aku harap kau sudah mengerti ne."

Baekhyun terlihat tidak yakin namun ia mengangguk.

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG!

**TBC!**

**Review?**

**oh ya, chap depan itu chapter finalnya, jadi buat yang mau di update cepet jangan lupa untuk komen. **


End file.
